


Out of All the Books I've Read, You're My Favorite

by BlackRoses_77



Series: But What's a Poet Without a Muse? [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bipolar Disorder, Depression, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Eating Disorders, Hallucinations, M/M, Mania, Paranoia, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 01:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11197602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRoses_77/pseuds/BlackRoses_77
Summary: Craig Tucker left two years ago for college, trying to forget the events that happened in South Park the years prior. He returns for a family trip, but can't keep the nagging thought of Tweek from his head. He decides to visit him, but will it really go as well as he hopes?Follows the events of You're The Bass To My Treble -- this fic won't really make much sense if you haven't read it!





	1. Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! I'm sorry this took so long! I promised I'd get some chapters done ahead of time to avoid months of no publishing! So this is the first chapter. I will try and update weekly - every Wednesday!  
> So finally, the sequel! Instead of songs, I chose to use book quotes. I hope everyone likes this! It's a short first chapter, but they get longer and better, I promise!  
> Thank you! Enjoy the fic!

**“Well, sometimes home is a person.”  
\--Beth Revis, A Million Suns**

 

Two years.

It had been two years since Tweek had told Craig to leave. Two years since Craig moved away, going to a university and forgetting about his problems, melting into his schoolwork. He made a new life for himself, went somewhere he knew he wouldn’t know anyone from South Park. He had new friends, a new focus in life, he even changed his attitude towards life and people. He no longer had a ‘fuck you’ attitude towards everyone, and in turn, he actually opened up to a couple of people and he wasn’t as stoic all the time.

He loved it. He felt like he was truly _living_.

Tweek never entirely left his thoughts, but he definitely shoved him to the back of his mind. He wouldn’t ever stop worrying about him, but he knew that Tweek had pushed him away. He didn’t want to abandon him, he never wanted to. He had based his future around him, and he had given up a lot for Tweek. He wasn’t going to keep giving up for someone who was going to shove him away.

Sometimes, though, he couldn’t stop the guilt that piled in his stomach. There were nights that he would stare at his phone screen, hoping for a text or anything from Tweek. When he got his new phone, he still saved his name as “Tweekers” with a heart. He knew he could always call, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it.

He hoped he was okay. He wanted to give himself an image of a happy Tweek, one with a different job and moved out on his own. Maybe doing better, no longer feeling the weight of the world on his shoulders from his parents. He wondered one night if he may try and get into college. He knew that Tweek’s nerves wouldn’t let him apply, but he tried to convince himself that maybe he got the help he needed after he was admitted to the hospital.

That’s how he coped with leaving. It was easier that way.

He still kept in touch with his sister and parents. They were still in South Park, and his only connection to that hellish town. When it was time for Winter break, he packed up some stuff in a suitcase and sighed. He had promised his mom he’d come back for Christmas. He couldn’t say no when he heard his younger sister begging him in the background.

So, he got on the plane, anxiety creeping up on him. Who else would still be around? Or visiting? Before he boarded, he sent Clyde and Token both a text. Maybe they’d be visiting too. He knew Clyde got a full ride to the college of his choice from football, and everyone knew Token was going to Harvard. 

When the plane landed, he stepped off, grabbing his bags and leaving the airport. The cold air hit him, and he let out a long breath.

He was home.


	2. Journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I lied  
> I'm gonna update this on Sundays -- it works better with my schedule!  
> So, here's the next chapter! Enjoy~

**“Not all those who wander are lost.”  
\-- J.R.R. Tolkien, The Fellowship of the Ring**

 

Craig made his way home, noting how little the town had changed in the two years he had been gone. He glanced down at his phone, reading the texts that he had received back. Token wouldn’t be around; his family was taking a trip for Christmas. Clyde didn’t have the money to come back down, so he was staying in his dorm. He’d have to find someone else, he supposed.

He found his way home, greeted by hugs and everyone talking over each other to talk to Craig. He smiled, going through the whole song and dance. He was happy to see everyone. It was warm. He missed the feeling of having his family around.

They had a quick dinner, and Craig excused himself and grabbed his coat. He wanted to take a walk, see if anyone else may be around, even Cartman. He didn’t care, he just wanted to see _someone_.

He walked silently, glancing around. He could still pick out the houses – the Marsh’s, the Testaburger’s… it brought back memories.

He found himself stopped in front of the familiar house of the Tweak residence. He had tried to distract himself by going to a different house, going somewhere else, but he found himself going back to the old house. He finally worked up the courage to go to the door, hesitating before knocking.

It took a moment, but Tweek’s father opened the door, blinking in surprise. “Craig..?” he asked, confused.

Craig smiled tightly, “Hey, uh… is Tweek home..?” he asked, tilting his head. He figured that once Craig was gone, Tweek would go back to his own home and stay.

Richard’s face changed, set in stone. “Tweek doesn’t stay here. In fact, I haven’t heard from him in a couple of years.” he said, shaking his head. “You’re on your own, I’m sorry.” He didn’t wait, closing the door.

Craig was stunned, staring at the door. Where was Tweek, then? He hadn’t seen him around… He took out his phone, going to Tweek’s name and dialing the number, putting it to his ear.

It rang once, and he had his hopes up before getting the automated message that the number was no longer in service. He hung up, his stomach turning cold. He went home, rubbing his chest to try and alleviate the tension inside. He hung his coat up, then went to his parent’s room, knocking. 

“Hey, Mom? Are you in there..?” he asked. His mother hummed, “You can come in, sweetheart!” she called back.

He came in, closing the door behind him as he went to sit on the bed. She set her book aside, tilting her head. “Is everything alright, Craig?” she asked.

He shook his head a little, “Um… you remember Tweek, right..?”

“Of course! He was the sweetest little thing!”

“Well, I… we had a major fight. I told you about that and all, but… I wanted to maybe get back in touch… see if he’s okay, but his parents don’t know where he is, and his number is out of service…” he sighed and looked down, “and I’m… really worried.”

His mother looked at him with sympathetic eyes, rubbing his back gently. “Honey, I… didn’t want to tell you… when he was released from the hospital, he came by when you weren’t here and grabbed all his stuff… I asked where he was going and he just shrugged and left…” she squeezed his shoulder, “the last I heard about him, he had hitchhiked to Denver…” she said quietly. Craig stared at her, pulling away from her hand.

“He left and no one ever thought to tell me? We were best friends, Mom! We were together for years! Why didn’t you tell me?!” he yelled, his emotions getting the better of him. Had he known that his boyfriend (ex-boyfriend, he reminded himself) had left for a whole new town, he would have tried to talk to him!

His mother was a bit taken aback, “Craig, sweetie, you wouldn’t have moved on if you had known that he left… you would have went to find him—“

“Yeah, that’s exactly what I’m going to do now, too…” he muttered, standing. “Don’t worry. I’ll be back before Christmas Eve… is that fine?” He asked, looking at her. She wanted to argue and tell him to calm down, but she knew there was no way she could change his mind. She admitted that she was worried too – the kid had problems, and she knew that. She just wasn’t sure if she understood how deep-rooted they were.

“Just keep us updated? You can use my car…” she smiled. While he waved and went to go pack, she had to smile. She was proud of how far Craig had grown as a person. Years ago, he wouldn’t have tried to find Tweek. He would have let him go and just shrugged it off. She hoped he would find him. She didn’t want him to be distracted when he went back to school.

Craig didn’t waste any time, gathering the little bit of stuff he needed. He went to go say goodbye to his father, telling him his plan quickly. He was impressed, not saying much, but giving him an emergency credit card for hotel rooms or anything else he may need.

“Don’t worry about paying it off,” he said, waving his hand, “I’ve got it covered. Just don’t get no luxury five-star hotel rooms!”

Craig nodded, then left. He knew his first place to look was Denver. It wasn’t too long of a drive, and he sent Clyde and Token texts, seeing if they knew any possible information. They drew up blank, saying they hadn’t heard from him since high school.

He drove as far as he could before deciding against a hotel room for the night, parking in a rest stop and leaning back, grabbing his phone. He texted his mom where he was, and planned out his route for the next day.

He put his phone down, closing his eyes. He hoped Tweek was alright, and he hoped he was in Denver and he didn’t have to go on a Sherlock Holmes detective case to find him. He was never that great at connecting the dots.

He decided though, for Tweek, he’d try his best.


	3. Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haaaappy Sunday~

**“All endings are also beginnings. We just don’t know it at the time.”  
\-- Mitch Albom, The Five People You Meet In Heaven**

 

Craig, despite his panicked exit, took his time getting to Denver. It was only a few hours, but he was enjoying the solitude – it gave him time to think. He thought a lot about Tweek. He still hoped he was doing well – in fact, maybe the fact that he left South Park would be a good thing!

He wasn’t convinced, but he decided to stop thinking about it.

When he got to Denver, he had no idea what his plans were. He was here, now what? There was a chance that Tweek wasn’t even _there_. He decided to park at a café, going in and humming at the smell of coffee.

That was it! The thought hit him like a brick. There had to be a coffeeshop around here somewhere. If Tweek had been here, he would have at least WENT to a coffeehouse! The thought gave Craig more motivation, going back to his car and looking up local coffeeshops. He started on the long, tedious trail of coffee that he hoped would lead him to Tweek.

The first couple of tries were a bust, but he travelled outside the city, and finally he hit gold. There was a small business, the worn-out sign outside read ‘Mornin’ Joe’s’. It looked like a place Tweek would like, he decided. 

Inside, there was a woman with a friendly smile and happy tone. When he described Tweek, her face lost a bit of the light that it had. “Oh… He’s a regular!” she said, her chipper tone never wavering. Craig’s eyes widened, a grin splitting his features.

“That’s great! I-I’m an old friend, and I heard he was near here… is there any chance you can tell me anything about where he is..?” he asked desperately.

She bit her lip, “I really shouldn’t, but…” she trailed off, then sighed, “try near Nino’s bar a couple blocks from here. I hear he’s usually around there.” she said.

Craig frowned, but nodded, “Thank you so, so much!” he said, waving as he ran back to his car and grabbed his phone, shooting his mom a text saying that he may have found Tweek. He started towards the place that the hostess had pointed him to. It was small as well, but it looked almost brand-new. It seemed so out of place in the suburb that it resided in.

Craig got out, scanning the place for a bit before starting to the entrance. He glanced at the alley beside the bar, expecting the usual drunks that would hang out but stopped cold when he saw a mess of blonde hair.

Tweek.

He was sitting against the wall, his eyes closed as he seemed to be sleeping. He wore a dirty hoodie that seemed four times too big for the kid, his pants that once fit sagging on his legs. His boots were unlaced and untied, falling apart at the bottom. Craig slowly made his way to him, gently tapping on his knees to get him up.

He groaned, not even opening his eyes as he stood, “Sorry, sorry, I-I’ll leave…” he mumbled, sounding bored – as if this happened a lot. Craig stiffened at how… hollow his voice sounded.

“Tweekers, it’s… it’s me.” he said. Tweek’s eyes shot open, hazel eyes meeting Craig’s. There was something… wrong with Tweek, he could tell. His pupils were small, the dark circles under his eyes almost black, the skin of his face seemed like it was stretched beyond its limits, his cheekbones more prominent than Craig had ever seen them.

Tweek may have been there, but it wasn’t him. It wasn’t _his_ Tweekers.

This was a stranger.

“Cr…Craig…” he whispered, his lip wobbling as he covered his face, tears falling down his cheeks. “O-Oh my God…”

Craig looked away, embracing Tweek gently as he sighed, patting his back. “Yeah… It’s me. Don’t cry, okay? Look, I… I wanted to see you again… wanted to know how everything was, but…” he trailed off.

Tweek shook his head, pulling back from him and looking up at him, “You… Even after everything? You still… came?” he smiled shakily, “What if I wasn’t even here…”

Craig shook his head, “I was afraid that’s what was going to happen…” he admitted. Tweek shook his head, “Idiot…” he mumbled, but hugged him tightly. Craig was _here_. He was alive, he was okay—

What did he want? He had to want something, right?

Tweek pulled back a moment later, looking up at him suspiciously, “Why did you come all the way here? Did you really just want to find me and check on me?” he asked, crossing his arms. 

Craig nodded, “Yeah, but I kinda expected a little… more. Do you have a job?” he asked. Tweek scoffed, “Of course I have a job!” he yelled, insulted that he would think he didn’t have one.

“Then why are you sleeping out here and not in some… shitty apartment?” Craig asked, “Tweek, where do you work anyways? I thought you’d work at a coffeeshop, but—“

“Alright, y-you can shut up now,” Tweek snapped, “I fucking hated working at the coffeeshop! Tweak Bros was the end of my barista days, thank you!” he yelled. Craig blinked, holding his hands up in defense.

“T-Tweek, I-I didn’t think-“

“Yeah, that was the fucking problem!” Tweek yelled, gripping his hair, “Go away! L-Leave me alone!”

Craig was taken aback, but shook his head. He knew Tweek, he knew his paranoia. “Last time I did that, I spent two years regretting it… please, can we just… go somewhere? Talk?” he asked quietly. Tweek stared at him, then sighed, nodding.

“I guess so…”

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

They went to Mornin’ Joe’s, sitting and talking for a while. Tweek was fidgety, looking around everywhere. Craig could tell that his paranoia was back in full swing, and he was scared of what else might have returned. 

After they finished their coffee, Craig sighed. “Tweek, I… I don’t want to go back without you.” he admitted. He couldn’t leave him here alone like he had before. “Can you come back to South Park with me? You don’t have to stay there, I just… I want to make sure you’re somewhere safe.” he said.

Tweek looked at him with a surprised look, then frowned. “Really? You care about that now? After 2 years?” he snapped, shaking his head as he reached into his pocket, tossing a couple of crumpled bills onto the table before standing, starting to the door quickly. Craig blinked, frowning as he stood and followed Tweek out of the coffeeshop.

“Tweek, if I’d known you’d left town, I would have come back sooner! You can’t tell me I didn’t care!” he yelled. The anger bubbled in his stomach, wanting to throw the words in his throat at him. Tweek told him to _leave_!

Tweek shook his head, “Sure, Craig. I’m sure you would have!” he yelled back, then took a breath, pulling at his hair hard. “Why do you want me back at South Park, huh? So you can just leave when you go to college again? I know that’s what you did! You’re just gonna get me there and make me think I have a friend again then just fucking leave!”

Craig knew what was about to happen, watching the blond turn and start to leave, his breaths starting to come in quick spurts as he yanked at his hair. Craig didn’t think, reaching and grabbing his wrist gently, pulling him to his chest and hugging him close. He knew that he didn’t like full body contact when he was about to have a panic attack, but he acted before he could think.

“No, Tweek. I want you to come to South Park so that I know you’re okay… So that I can maybe try and help…” he said quietly, rubbing his back in small circles to help him calm down a little.

Tweek sucked in a breath at the contact, but after a moment, slowly nodded a little bit.

“…okay… okay, I’ll go back with you, Craig…”

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

It was too late to get all the way home, so Craig stopped at a hotel for them. It had been a long day, and just watching Tweek in the car was enough to tire him. He was restless, looking around and making sure no one was following them. He didn’t talk much to Craig, mostly to himself.

It was scary to see him fall back into himself, but Craig didn’t say much. He got Tweek his own room, knowing he wouldn’t want to share a bed or a room with him yet. He didn’t mind – as long as he was with him, it was alright.

Tweek didn’t have much, only a single, black garbage bag that barely had anything. Craig had to wonder what had happened, but he knew better than to ask now. He said a quick goodnight to Tweek, then showered and lay in bed, staring at the ceiling.

He hoped he could find the old Tweek he loved so much. Even if he had to skip a year in college, he would do anything to help him.


	4. Truth

**“Even the darkest night will end and the sun will rise.”  
\--Victor Hugo, Les Misérables**

 

The next morning, Craig knocked on Tweek’s door, already showered and ready to get back to South Park. The faster they got there and were in a safe place, the better Craig would feel. He didn’t like being alone with Tweek, no matter how awful that sounded. He wasn’t who he used to be, and that hurt Craig.

Tweek opened the door, “Ready?” he asked, his voice thick with sleepiness. Craig nodded, “I’m gonna go turn in the keys. Just wait in the car, okay?” he asked, hesitating a moment before handing Tweek the keys and taking his hotel key. Tweek simply nodded, going down the stairs.

Craig watched him, hurriedly turning in the hotel keys, scared that Tweek may steal the car and go. When he got to the parking lot, though, the car was exactly where it had been the night before, Tweek inside and waiting.

Craig shook his head. He hated that he was so paranoid about Tweek, but he couldn’t help it. He got in, smiling to him as he started the car, backing out and making the short drive to South Park. He could see Tweek getting antsier as they got closer, and when he was parked outside of his house, Tweek was pulling at his hair.

“Craig, I-I don’t know about this, your parents… th-they don’t wanna see me, they probably hate me..!” he said, his breaths coming in quick spurts. Craig shook his head, reaching over and taking his hand gently, squeezing it.

“They asked me to go find you… they were worried, just like I was…” he reassured him quietly, smiling a little. “Mom even got a celebratory gift. A new coffee pot for you.” he said, hoping to cheer him up.

Tweek did relax a little, sighing before nodding, “O-Okay…” he said quietly in resignation. Craig got out, grabbing their bags as Tweek trailed behind him, biting his lip and pulling at his hair hard.

His mother opened the door for them, grinning ear to ear as she immediately started telling Tweek how much they missed him and worried. Tweek didn’t say anything, just gave a forced smile and nodded. He didn’t feel comfortable, and Mrs. Tucker could pick up on that.

“We have a guest room fixed up for you, Tweek. Right beside Craig’s.” she said, nodding a little. “I’ll make you some coffee, if you’d like?” she offered.

Tweek just nodded a little, grabbing his bag from Craig and going to the room, closing the door quickly. Craig watched, sighing and rubbing his face.

He could already tell this was going to be harder than anything he’d ever done before, but he was willing to do the best he could.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

A week later, Craig had almost given up on getting Tweek to ever talk to him again. He had basically locked himself in the room, only answering with short sentences or coming out to shower and eat. It was infuriating to try and talk to him, but Craig never let his frustration show. He knew it would only make matters worse.

He was in his room, playing video games boredly when he glanced up, hearing a knock on the door. “It’s open.” he said, assuming it was his mother or sister, looking back to the game.

To his surprise, he heard Tweek’s voice, “Cr-Craig..? Can… Can I talk to you?” he said quietly, his voice barely above a whisper. Craig immediately saved and closed the game, turning to Tweek, “Of course, dude.” he smiled, even though he felt the heaviness hang around Tweek.

Tweek nodded, closing the door behind him and sitting on the bed, looking down at his hands. Craig sat patiently, not wanting to rush him. He was afraid he’d frighten Tweek and he’d run away as he normally did.

Tweek spoke up after a moment, “I… Please don’t be mad at me, Craig, I…” he stopped, swallowing the thick lump in his throat, “I didn’t mean to be such a bother to you, o-or make you leave or anything… I just… I don’t know how to handle anything, and you don’t deserve that, I…” his furious shaking made it impossible to talk, covering his mouth as the tears he had been trying to fight back streamed down his face.

Craig shook his head, “Tweek, don’t worry about any of that…” he said softly, scooting closer to the boy and rubbing his shoulder gently, “I don’t think about those times, anymore. Holding onto the past will only ever weigh you down…” he bit his lip, trying to plan his words, “it’s never too late to start again, you know…” he looked at him.

Tweek looked up at him, shaking his head, “stop! You’re not supposed to say that! You’re supposed to hate me!” he said, his voice quivering, “I left you! I yelled at you and made you leave!”

“And I forgive you,” Craig interjected, “I forgave you the moment it happened. I know you weren’t in a good place, and I know you’re not now. That doesn’t matter to me. I’m worried about helping you _now_ , not helping who you were.” he said, smiling. “You’re here, that’s what matters.”

Tweek stared at him, biting his lip and hugging him tightly, “Thank you, Craig… Thank you…” he said between sobs, shaking his head. Craig held him close, feeling tears of his own as he held him, rubbing his back. He knew it wasn’t a lot, but it was a first step, and that’s all he needed.

He could figure out _something_ now. He could take the steps to helping Tweek, even though he still wasn’t completely sure what all happened. He didn’t want to ask now – both were pretty worn out by the time Tweek had finished crying. He almost fell asleep on Craig, but he helped him back to his room, his eyes drifting to the trash bag.

No. That wasn’t something he could do. That would be invading on Tweek’s privacy – and shattering the little bit of trust he still had in Craig.

On the other hand, he could use the contents to at least TRY and help.

Once he was sure Tweek was really asleep, the devil on his shoulder got the better of him and he silently opened the bag. He glanced at Tweek once more before starting to look through the bag.

There were only a little bit of clothes, though they were dirty and almost rags at this point. Craig made a mental note to get him some new ones – he hadn’t noticed how bad they were.

He frowned, looking under the clothes. There were an array of objects that made Craig’s stomach turn and he slowly picked up some of the baggies inside.

There were different bags, each with something different inside. There were different pills, one bag had an old, rusty razor, and one had a syringe and an old shoelace. There were some bottles of vodka along the bottom as well, most half-empty.

He put everything back in, glancing once more at the bed before he slowly left the room, acid in his throat. He didn’t know what to do, now. It was too much for him and he decided to sleep, even though it was only 9 PM. He knew he’d do something rash if he stayed awake; wake Tweek up, tell his parents, something. He wanted Tweek to ask for help on his own, not be forced into it.

That was the best idea, right?

Right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its one day late -- I'm with a friend!


	5. Anew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really, really sorry guys. I've had a bad time recently and this chapter was a little hard to write. Either way, huge trigger warning everyone. Stay safe, okay? <3 I hope at least one person still wants chapters, haha. I did disappear for a bit.

**“An over-indulgence of anything, even something as pure as water, can intoxicate.”  
\-- Criss Jami, Venus in Arms ******

 

The next week was a blur to Craig, the only thoughts in his head being _how_ he was going to get Tweek to talk to him.

Of course, Tweek DID open up more. He was in his room more nights than not, crying and begging Craig to forgive him from some imaginary scenario that his brain conjured up for him. Craig hated it. He wanted to help, he KNEW that Tweek was hurting and he felt so useless because he couldn’t take away what was hurting him.

It was the next week, the night that Tweek came into the room with his breath smelling of alcohol and his eyes red rimmed that Craig couldn’t take it anymore.

Craig had been reading up on one of his math lessons, deciding that it wouldn’t hurt to brush up before he had to go back. Tweek came in, a crooked smile on his lips as he closed the door behind him. Craig glanced up, closing the lesson out and turning to face him in his chair.

“Hey, Tweek. Everything alright?” he asked, rubbing his eyes as he checked the time. He hadn’t realized how late it was until now. He was about to turn back when he jumped, feeling Tweek straddle his hips, the stench of the alcohol too close for Craig’s comfort.

“I know why you wanted me to come back...” he purred in a voice that Craig had never heard on him. It felt… _wrong_.

“Tweek? What are you talking—“

He was cut off by a kiss, Tweek leaning into his body. Craig shook his head, pushing him back gently. Tweek blinked, “What? This _is_ why you brought me back, isn’t it? This is how it works, I-I fuck you, you let me stay.” he frowned.

Craig stared at him, “Tweek, are you fucking kidding me?” he asked, feeling the anger bubble even though he knew he shouldn’t be angry. “I brought you back here because you mean something to me! I want to help you, and I thought that maybe you were coming around.” He shook his head, pushing Tweek off of him.

Tweek stumbled, but stood, staring at Craig, “Mean something to you? That’s what they all said! I don’t care about _meaning_ something to anyone!” he yelled back. Craig shook his head, sighing heavily.

“Just fucking _go_ , then! I can’t keep doing this, Tweek!” he yelled, the anger dissolving into tears as Craig sat on the bed, shaking his head. “I can’t! I want to do so much for you, but you don’t care! I know you’re sick and need help, but goddammit I can’t fix this! You’re too stubborn and you’re too fixated on the fact that you think I hate you!” he angrily swiped at his eyes, his hands shaking, “I just want to help the man I love and this is how I’m thanked…” he muttered, dropping his head in his hands as the sobs he’d desperately tried to hold back wracked through his body.

Tweek stood silently, blinking at him. He’d never really seen Craig _cry_ , much less sob. Through the bleariness of the alcohol, he felt a pang of guilt in his chest. He never wanted to hurt Craig like this…

“Craig, I… I’m—“

“Just go away, Tweek. I don’t want an apology.” He murmured, shaking his head. Tweek felt his lower lip wobble, his own tears spilling over. He didn’t see how much he affected Craig over the years, constantly wearing down on his mental state. He’d only thought of himself and his own problems…

“I… I’ll listen, Craig, I… I didn’t mean to hurt you…” he said softly, covering his face as he sniffled, “I’m awful, I’m… I was so selfish, I’m sorry…”

Craig shook his head, standing and pulling Tweek into a tight hug, rubbing his back gently. “It’s okay… It’s not, but it will be okay… I’ll make sure of it, okay? Just… please, try and be more open! This is hard for you, and I know that, but think of me sometimes too… just a little. I don’t hate you, I just want to help…”

Tweek swallowed the lump in his throat, deciding to just nod so he wouldn’t cry again. The feeling of selfishness dissolved, and he felt for a moment that he was safe in Craig’s arms.

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

It was hard, but Tweek eventually listened to Craig instead of just feeling miserable. He’d listen when he told him he _could_ get into college and he could major in whatever he wanted. Craig assured him money wasn’t huge, since there were a ton of scholarships that Tweek could apply for. It honestly sounded overwhelming, but Craig assured him that it would be easy to do one at a time.

He felt _okay_ for once.

Of course, it didn’t last too long. Tweek tried to get better without alarming Craig, but it was much harder than he thought.

He fell back into the habits and started to push away from Craig again. He hated this, he knew he did this and it was like he was watching himself inside of a bubble and couldn’t get through. It was _frustrating_.

So when he found himself panicking, his back against the wall as his breaths came in short, quick bursts, his first thought wasn’t to go get Craig, but to grab the syringe from his bag.

It wasn’t what he wanted, though. He wanted to be free from this stupid prison he’d built himself. It was his fault, and he would willingly admit that. He was _stupid_. He hated it. His body screamed for the drug in his hand, but another part of him wanted to scream for Craig.

He had almost made a decision when the door opened. He squeaked, yanking the sleeve down and shoving the syringe behind his back, but it was a beat too late.

Craig stood in the door, his eyes wide. “Tweek, what is going on?!” he yelled, closing the door to try not to wake up his parents. Tweek shakily stood, his arm behind his back, “I… nothing, Craig, I-I-I-“

Craig didn’t listen, going to Tweek and grabbing his arm, yanking it forward. He yelped, the syringe dropping from his hand, “Cr-Craig, stop..!” he pleaded, letting out a noise of distress when Craig grabbed his sleeve and pulled it up.

Craig nearly threw up, stumbling back. Tweek fell to the ground, pulling his knees to his chest. Craig was frozen, staring at Tweek’s arm. It was a wreck. Craig knew that it would be bad, but he never thought it would be.. _that_ bad.

There were deep slices across, though Craig had expected that. There were track marks along the crook of his elbow, the syringe filled with heroin proof enough. Along the top of his arm were burns as well, some of them fresh. There were huge scabs from the times Tweek would panic too much to grab a blade, instead dragging his nails across his arms until the skin was gone and he could breathe again.

Tweek was saying something through his tears, but Craig didn’t hear anything. He could only think how bad, how _awful_ this must feel to Tweek. He’d snapped at him days before, almost convincing Tweek he was a selfish person. Now Craig felt like the selfish one and it didn’t sit well in his chest.

He shook his head, kneeling and pulling Tweek to his chest.

“Stop apologizing, Tweek… I’m sorry… I’m so, so sorry you feel like this…” he murmured quietly, kissing his temple.

Tweek simply relaxed in his hug, letting himself let go. He didn’t know how many times he’d cried since He’d gotten to Craig’s, but he decided that it didn’t matter.

He felt free in Craig’s arms. He didn’t want it to end.


	6. Try

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took so long. I had a death in my family and it's set back my motivation -- but, I'm trying :) a bit short, but I hope you guys understand.  
> Enjoy~

**“Well, if it can be thought, it can be done, a problem can be overcome”  
\--E.A. Bucchianeri, Brushstrokes of a Gadfly **

 

Craig wondered how long he and Tweek had been sitting like this. Face to face in a locked room, not by choice, but by his mother.

Why? Because of Tweek. He had broken down in front of Craig’s mother, admitting he wanted to commit suicide. She didn’t know what else to do, so she told Craig. He decided to take care of things, telling them to lock the door. He had his cell phone – if he needed immediate help, he had his phone on him.

He hadn’t gotten a word out of Tweek, only able to watch him shake and sob. If he got near him, he got worse, so Craig settled a fair distance away. He honestly had no idea what to do, so he just looked down, twiddling his thumbs. Every now and then, he’d say something like “you can talk to me” or “I’m here for you”, but it only made Tweek cry harder.

Just before Craig was about to pull out his phone, Tweek sniffed and looked up, hands shaking as he held them out to Craig. “Cr-Craig, can you… h-hold me?” he whispered, his voice just as shaky as his hands.

Craig softened a bit, motioning for him to come over. “Of course…” he said quietly. Tweek went to him, curling up in his lap and burying his face in his neck as Craig wrapped his arms around the blond, pulling him close. The tears still hurt Craig, but the warmth of Tweek in his arms helped him relax. He’d talk when he was ready.

They probably sat for about thirty minutes or so when Tweek’s tears finally stopped, his breathing regulating and the tremors that ran through his body calmed. Craig looked down at him, smiling a little, “Better?” he asked softly. Tweek just nodded, playing with Craig’s jacket.

”Would you… Can you please, _please_ tell me everything? I want you to be better… I want to help you, Tweekers…” he said quietly, rubbing his back. Tweek hesitated, but nodded a little, looking up at him.

”Do you… do you promise you won’t hate me?” he asked. Craig shook his head, smiling and placing a small kiss on his forehead, “Never, Tweekers…”

Tweek nodded, taking a deep breath, “I… I left South Park after I knew you were leaving… I don’t know what to say, I _wanted_ you to leave me and go to college…” he sighed, shaking his head. “I… I just decided to hitch a ride and leave… I knew my parents didn’t want me around, a-and I didn’t want to be around your house without you… So, I left.”

Craig nodded, “That makes sense…” he said, rubbing his back to encourage him to keep talking.

”Well, I didn’t have a plan. When I got there, I decided to just… wing it. I used the money I had left to, you know, get food and stuff… I knew I had to get a job, and I tried to get a job at the different cafes and stuff, but I wasn’t accepted… I mean, I do only have one place on my work history…” he muttered bitterly. “I… I ended up just finding a place to sleep outside and all. It wasn’t too bad… No one really bothers you…” he said, looking up at Craig. “The place you found me is where I normally go until someone runs me off…” he chuckled nervously.

”I ended up needing money to eat, and since I couldn’t get a job, I…” he pressed his lips together a moment, “I started, uh… selling myself. I didn’t work for anyone, so it wasn’t… monitored, or anything, but it got me money…” he paused, “but… it made me turn to drugs and alcohol and all that stupid shit and I ended up getting carried away…” he tangled a hand into his hair, tears falling down his cheeks, “a-and so I needed more money, a-and… and more drugs, I’m sorry, Craig, I know you’re so disappointed or angry, I’m so, so sorry…” he finished, burying his face into his chest and starting to sob again.

Craig shook his head, smiling softly as he gently untangled Tweek’s hands from his hair, “Tweek, I’m not angry… I’m not disappointed… I’m so, so glad you talked to me…” he kissed the top of his head gently, “as much as I don’t want to say anything, you… you really need help outside of this household. Professional help, Tweek… I can’t help you with this. I can definitely help _support_ you and help you while you’re around me, but… I’m not a professional…” he said softly.

Tweek tensed up for a moment, but then his shoulders sagged, defeated. “O…Okay, Craig…” he whispered after a moment, “I’ll… I’ll do it, okay? I’ll go to therapy and try and… will you stay in my life if I do?” he asked, afraid of the answer.

Craig hugged him tightly, “Of course… I just got you back, Tweekers… you’re not going anywhere I’m not, okay?”

Tweek simply nodded and felt a small smile on his lips. He wanted to try – he wanted to be better. For Craig. No, not just for Craig, he realized.

He wanted to be better for himself, too.


	7. Hate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HUGE shoutout to Wildshadow. You're always around for my ups and downs with these fanfictions. I appreciate you a LOT. Thank you <3

**“There is strength in every struggle.”  
\--Kemi Sogunle, Beyond the Pain **

 

It wasn’t easy. Nothing ever is, though. Tweek knew this, but this was the first time he _wanted_ help.

The first session he had with the therapist had been mostly in silence. He didn’t feel comfortable, and he came out of the office, his head hung as his therapist explained to Craig that he didn’t want to talk.

That was alright. Craig understood. He smiled and told Tweek it was alright. Tweek smiled back. It was alright.

This was harder than Tweek knew. He found himself quickly sinking back into old habits, finding more comfort in the blade than in his boyfriend. Yes, they had gotten back together, though Craig had been hesitant.

After the fourth instance of Craig walking into Tweek nearly bleeding himself out, he couldn’t do it anymore. He called Pretty Meadows, the mental health hospital. It hurt him. It hurt to put his boyfriend into an asylum. Tweek was going to hate him, and he didn’t know how he’d handle that much, but he knew that he needed someone that was above him. He knew this would be good in the end.

He didn’t know that the heartbroken look from Tweek as they drove to the clinic would hurt _that_ much, though. It stung him hard. Tweek didn’t say anything, either. He just got out of the car without a word and walked in.

Craig watched, then slowly followed, eyes down. He talked to the receptionist, filling out the paperwork as he glanced at Tweek from the corner of his eye. He was sitting on a chair, his knees pulled to his chest, face buried in them.

Yep. He hated him.

After everything was done, Craig went to Tweek, gently setting a hand on his shoulder, “I… I’m sorry, Tweekers… I don’t know what else to do… It isn’t for forever, okay?” he said softly, kneeling beside him. “You’ll come back home, and you’ll be better than ever…”

Tweek looked up at him, his eyes burning with angry tears. “Just go away, Craig…” he snapped, looking away. Craig didn’t want him. He was leaving him here and never coming back, Tweek _knew_ it.

Craig sighed, standing. “I love you, Tweek. I’ll be here in a week for the visitation. I promise.” He smiled, kissing the top of his head as he turned, glancing back one last time before walking out to his car.

He waited until he was inside and buckled up before he leaned forward, setting his forehead on the steering wheel and sobbing.

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

Tweek already hated this place. The nurse was giving him times and schedules, but he just zoned her out. The only time he spoke was to ask if there were any vegetarian meals. The nurse assured him there was as she led him to his room. It was bland. White. Tweek hated it. It reminded him of that hospital room that night-

Tweek took a step back, shaking his head. “I-I… Is there any room that has, you know… a bit more… color?” he asked hurriedly, feeling his tremors starting. He didn’t want to think about that night, not now, not now, not anymore.

The nurse seemed to understand, closing the door and nodding, “What color would you like?” she asked with a smile. God, she was so nice, and she seemed familiar. Tweek couldn’t place it.

He thought for a moment, “U-Uh… Um… I-Is there a green one?” he asked quietly. She nodded and smiled, leading him to a different room that was a dark shade of green. The color relaxed him. He’d always liked green.

The nurse helped him settle in, smiling to him. “Alright, that covers the basics. Since it’s your first day here, you get free roaming. You can visit each place and everything, but tomorrow you start your therapy and everything. If you need anything, you can ask for Nurse Green, okay?”

It clicked. He smiled a little, his eyes brightening, “H-Hey, you were my teacher! My old band teacher…” he said, blushing because she probably didn’t want to admit she knew him. He was, after all, in the mental institute…

But instead, she blinked and grinned, “I didn’t know if you’d remember… That’s me! You were one of the best marimba players I ever had!” she laughed quietly.

Tweek smiled and for once, it felt like a real, genuine smile.

Maybe this wouldn’t be _too_ awful.


	8. Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys still like this! I know this chapter isn't too GREAT, but I've been out of the game for a bit. I've been going through a lot and I had to move back home, so I've had no time between unpacking and applying for school. ARGH. I hope you guys still enjoy!

**“You can't stay in your corner of the Forest waiting for others to come to you. You have to go to them sometimes.”  
\-- A.A. Milne, Winnie-the-Pooh **  
****

 

At least Tweek _thought_ it wouldn’t be too awful.

The next morning, however, Tweek found himself hunched over the toilet, losing whatever he had in his stomach, a heavy blanket of tiredness over him. He was already dreading the day – he had to wear the scrubs they provided for him (the short-sleeved ones, too. They didn’t have any long-sleeved in his size), he didn’t feel much like eating anymore, and everything was just irritating him.

Nurse Green came by, reminding him that he needed to get ready for breakfast. She frowned in concern, though, asking if he was alright when she saw his flushed complexion.

”I’m fine… just, don’t feel very well…” he mumbled, going to the scrubs. He had to use them because he didn’t have any other clothes, and they said they would wash his and return them. He just hoped Craig would bring more.

Nurse Green nodded, glancing at her clipboard, “They said you’ll be feeling unwell for a couple of days. It’ll be alright, though. Nothing too bad…” she smiled, “I’ll be waiting for you outside to take you to the cafeteria.” She added before leaving, closing the door behind her.

Tweek watched, then looked down as he changed, folding the clothes and setting them on his bed as they had asked him to. He wished he at least had a jacket, SOMETHING to cover the mess on his arms. He sighed in resignation, going to the door and opening it.

Nurse Green turned with a smile, but the smile faded a little at the sight of his arms. “Oh dear, I… I know that can’t be comfortable…” she said quietly, setting down her clipboard and taking off her cardigan, handing it to him without hesitation. “I know it isn’t a very _masculine_ choice, but until you can get a jacket, you can use mine!” she said.

Tweek stared at her, completely at a loss for words as he slipped the warm, purple cardigan on. “I… Thank you, but… why?” he asked, raising a brow. They weren’t exactly best friends, but she hadn’t even thought about it before handing him her cardigan. What if he stole it? What if he ruined it? Why did she have so much trust in him?

She smiled and shrugged, “You looked uncomfortable! I want to help you through your stay… I like seeing people leave…” she smiled, “besides, it’s just a silly old cardigan! You can even have it if you like it! I noticed you wore a lot of purple when you were in school, and I figured you like the color. I only got it at a thrift store, so it wouldn’t be much loss to me!” she said happily. Tweek just stared, dumbfounded that she could maintain some sort of friendliness while working here – or just living in South Park, for that matter.

He thanked her with a smile, following her to the line, “vegetarian, right? You’ll just have to ask for that!” she said, taking him through the line to show him where to ask, then smiling, leading him to a table so he could sit.

”Alright, I’ll be back after breakfast to show you to your therapy, alright? Don’t worry about remembering anything. I’ll help you settle into the schedule.” She smiled, then left him to eat.

Tweek watched her go, glancing at the food on his tray and sighing, pushing it away and laying his head down. He felt so nauseous that even the smell of the food made him want to throw up again.

He had drifted off for a moment, only to jolt awake when he heard someone sit at the table, looking up and blinking in surprise.

In front of him sat Kyle, staring at Tweek in utter disbelief, “Tweek? You’re still fucking _alive_?!” he said, shocked. Tweek frowned, “what does that mean?” he snapped, crossing his arms.

Kyle shook his head, holding up his hands, “Don’t take that the wrong way! It’s just… after what happened at Stark’s, then suddenly disappearing… everyone thought you were dead, Tweek…” he said, “I’m just… shocked!” he added.

Tweek noted the small amount of scars on Kyle’s wrists when he held up his hands, then tilted his head a bit, “I’m a bit shocked to see you in here, Kyle… Weren’t you always the only one with sense in your friend group?” Tweek joked. Kyle shrugged, “bipolar. I’m in and out all the time, mostly when I’m manic. Not really that important! I’m just glad you’re, you know… alive!” he said.

Tweek rose a brow, “Why? It’s not like we were friends or anything…” he muttered, shaking his head. Kyle shrugged, “I don’t know… I know we weren’t close or anything, I just… I still worried about you, you know. You weren’t a dick to me or anything, and I just…” he smiled, “look, it’s not too late to be friends, right? I mean, I can help you get the best out of this place, too…” he winked.

Tweek considered it for a moment, scratching at his hand idly. He was usually so wary in trusting people, but he figured he wasn’t in a position to pass up a friendship.

”Well…. Alright.” he finally said, Kyle grinning. Tweek hoped he wouldn’t regret the decision – though the paranoia still nagged at him from the back of his mind. He decided that this once, he would ignore it.


	9. Forward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a trigger warning here! Discussion of sensitive topics! Stay safe!

**“Friendship ... is born at the moment when one man says to another "What! You too? I thought that no one but myself . . .”  
\-- C.S. Lewis, The Four Loves **  
****

 

After talking for a while, Tweek realized that he and Kyle weren’t too different. It was hard to follow him sometimes, he talked so _fast_. He listened as he told him about the best times to sneak out of the rooms, which nurses were the nicest, and other things that Tweek mentally jotted down.

”Oh, and we’re not normally allowed to be in each others rooms, but nurse Green says it’s alright as long as the door is open.” He smiled happily. Tweek nodded a little, “Alright… I’ll keep everything in mind…” he said, smiling a bit.

Kyle smiled back, then hummed, “So, are you and Craig… done?” he asked cautiously. Tweek shrugged a bit, “If you want me to be honest… I have no idea…” he sighed, “either way, it’s my fault… don’t think Craig had anything to do with it…”

Kyle shook his head, “Craig’s a nice guy… I just don’t think he can handle someone that needs… you know, constant help,” then quickly added, “no offense! There’s absolutely no shame in getting some help! I mean, here I am..” he shrugged.

Tweek nodded a little, looking down at the table and playing with the sleeves of his cardigan. Kyle leaned forward in interest, “So! Why _are_ you here exactly?” he asked, “I mean, you don’t have to tell me, I’m not gonna lie though I am insanely curious.” He said.

Tweek shook his head, “I’d rather not talk about it in a cafeteria…” he muttered. He didn’t really feel like talking about it at all, if he were honest. Kyle shrugged and smiled, “Come to my room, then! I’ll keep the door open so we don’t get in trouble, but no one will hear or bother us.” He said. Tweek sighed in resignation, nodding a little.

They threw away their trash and made their way to Kyle’s room. It wasn’t too far from Tweek’s and luckily, it was a sky blue color and not a bone-chilling white. Kyle cracked the door enough to pass off as closed, sitting on his bed. Tweek sat on it as well, then hummed in thought.

”Did you and Stan get together? I noticed you guys were really close and all…” he said. Kyle smiled brightly, “Yeah! We’ve been together since graduation!” he said happily, “he’s super supportive of me…” he said, “and patient… I know I need a lot of patience to deal with…” he shook his head.

Tweek bit his lip, “I… would it be rude to ask you to talk about things before me?” he asked nervously. Kyle chuckled, “I don’t mind dude! I know you’ve always been a bit nervous and stuff!” he said. Tweek felt relief, nodding as he leaned back against the wall to listen.

”Uh… let’s see… So it kinda all started when we hit middle school, actually!” Kyle started, “I was always pretty good at schoolwork so I was ‘top of the class’ and shit, but I mean I didn’t feel happy? Sometimes, I’d get so _angry_ at Stan, or my mom, or anyone for no good reason! It was hard to deal with and I just… I felt horrible about it! Then, the next day I’d be so full of energy and I’d talk really fast and wouldn’t sit still… After a while, Stan actually asked me if I was on drugs!” he laughed, “like I’d do drugs!” he added.

”Anyways, I started to lose grips with myself, and I started to cut myself – I mean, it wasn’t bad or anything! I just needed something to ground me… and when my mom found out, I mean… come on, you know her. She freaked out and sent me here. I got a diagnosis of bipolar disorder, and they medicated me! Which actually helps a ton. I just forget to take it sometimes…” he shrugged, “either way, I’m doing way better. Mom just lets me here when I’m manic so I don’t do something stupid and impulsive. It works out! I hate stressing her out…” he shook his head.

Tweek found himself feeling equal parts understanding and jealous of Kyle. He wanted to be able to have Craig back, to have his parents care. He wanted to feel alright and only need help occasionally and-

”Tweek? Are you alright? Did I… talk too fast? Say too much?” Kyle asked worriedly. Tweek snapped out of his trance, looking up. “O-Oh… sorry, no, you’re good… Just thinking…” he said.

”About what? That I’m fucked up?” Kyle joked a bit, chuckling. Tweek bit the inside of his cheek, suddenly not wanting to say anything to Kyle. If he thought his was fucked up, how would he view Tweek?

”No… I’m… Jealous, I guess…” he sighed, “I always fought against help instead of working with it… I lost Craig, whatever friends I had… My fucking _dignity_ …” he felt himself tearing up, sliding a hand into his hair.

Kyle blinked, “Hey, dude… you can talk, I’m not gonna think any less of you or anything…” he said quietly.

Tweek shook his head, “I just… I’ve always seen these black… bugs? I don’t know, and I had to get them out of me, so I… I hurt myself so much, and now I’ll never wear short sleeves ever again… I pushed Craig so far, he has to hate me… I was so fucking bad to him, I’ve given him suicide scares, I told him to fuck out of my life, I lied to him…” he was crying now, shaking as he pulled at his hair hard, “and when I left him and went to Denver to get addicted to heroin and alcohol and then fuck strangers for more drugs and alcohol? He got me and his family let me in their house and I _still_ treated him like shit…”

Kyle stared at him, not sure what to say, “Tweek, I… I had no idea, I’m-“

”Don’t say sorry. Please… There’s nothing to be sorry about…” he said, standing, “sorry, I didn’t mean to get so deep and crying, I-I’ll-“

”No… stay…” Kyle smiled, gently grabbing Tweek wrist, “don’t leave when you’re panicked… you’ll end up hurting yourself…” he said quietly. Tweek blinked, wanting to ignore Kyle, but knowing he was right. “…alright…” he said quietly, sitting back on the bed.

Kyle smiled, “look… I don’t think any less of you! I just think you need help… Craig doesn’t hate you. If he hated you, he wouldn’t have went and found you… he wouldn’t have sent you here – I assume he did it, since you don’t seem to want to be here. Believe it or not, people don’t send the ones they love to mental homes because they want to get rid of them… He just knew he couldn’t handle what you needed…” he said. Tweek listened, twisting his hands around each other, wanting to claw at the skin, but knowing Kyle would make him stop. He just nodded, trying to believe Kyle. What if Craig did hate him, though?

Kyle hummed, “this is good, Tweek… You just have to cooperate, yeah? Don’t refuse the help this time… Talk to the doctors! They can totally help and change your life!” he said happily. “I promise, it won’t stay bad… okay? I know you’ve probably been through hell your whole life, but… it gets better, Tweek.” He smiled, pulling Tweek into a tight hug.

Tweek wanted to pull away at the contact, but realized it’s what he needed. He buried his face into Kyle’s shoulder, letting go and sobbing. He wasn’t going to refuse the help this time, he didn’t want to let not only Craig and his family, but Kyle down. He wanted to get better. He was determined, now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise I uploaded! I hope this is alright!


	10. Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miss me? Haha, sorry this took so long! It's not the best, but I really hope you guys like it! I worked really hard on this one.   
> I used the parents' canon names - Laura and Thomas, just so everyone knows!
> 
> Love you guys! Enjoy!

**“Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same.”  
\--Emily Brontë, Wuthering Heights **

 

Tweek’s attitude changed significantly after the talk with Kyle. When he was in his one-on-one sessions, he made an effort to explain what was going on and didn’t hold back anything. The next couple of days were pretty tolling on his energy levels, but he admitted that talking really helped his mental state.

Saturday was visitation day, and Tweek didn’t expect anyone to show up. After all, he had been so awful to Craig and he didn’t blame him if he didn’t come. When he saw that not only Craig was there, but his family as well, he couldn’t hide the tears of joys that sprung in his eyes.

He grinned brightly when Craig hugged him tightly, kissing his cheek gently and looking at him, “Hey, Tweekers…” he said softly, pushing a piece of hair from his face. Tweek smiled to him, opening his mouth to speak but being interrupted by Craig’s mom nudging Craig aside to hug Tweek gently, “Oh, honey, we miss you so much at home!” she said, “it’s not the same!”

He smiled, listening as they talked about missing him, what they were going to do when he got home and he realized something he hadn’t before – he finally felt he had a family. Even Ruby had showed up to see him, which shocked him.

Craig smiled and held up a bag, “we brought you some clothes and some gifts from us…” he said, “I don’t know when you’re getting released or anything, but I think you’ll like them! I wish you were home, we have so much to show you! I even talked mom into letting you get that cat you wanted, and…” he trailed off after a moment, “…I’m sorry, I’m rambling.” He blushed.

Tweek shook his head, smiling happily, “I missed your voice…” he said softly, blushing as well. Ruby smiled, nudging her mother, “I think we’ll wait out in the car, Craig!” she said, waving to Tweek and practically dragging the parents out to give the two boys some alone time.

Craig shook his head, then looked back to Tweek, “You look… really good, Tweek. You look way better than you did…” he said, gently taking his hand. Tweek smiled a little, “I feel better… a lot better.” He nodded.

”Did you get any, uh… any diagnosis or anything yet?” Craig asked. Tweek shook his head, chuckling a little, “I’ve only been here a couple of days, silly…” he said quietly. Craig sighed, “I know, but it feels like it’s been like, a month…”

Tweek smiled, but it fell soon and he looked down, “Craig, I… I’m so sorry for what I did to you… there was absolutely no excuse for me acting like I did… I just didn’t want to admit that I needed help, and you were just being so wonderful and… _perfect_ and I didn’t feel like I deserved anything but hatred…” he stopped, feeling a lump in his throat he couldn’t quite swallow.

Craig pulled him into a tight hug, shaking his head, “I forgave you before you ever apologized… I love you, Tweek, and that hasn’t changed… I wouldn’t have tried so hard to help you if I didn’t…” he said softly, kissing Tweek’s forehead gently, “I hope it hasn’t been terrible here or anything…”

Tweek shook his head, wiping his eyes on Craig’s shoulder gently, “Kyle’s actually here… he’s been really helpful…” he smiled a little, “I was mad at you for a bit, but I really wanna thank you for doing this…” he said, pulling back. Craig smiled, “Tweekers, I just want you better…” he paused, sighing, “I need to get going… I have an online test to get to…” he smiled sheepishly.

Tweek nodded, grabbing the bag that was sitting beside Craig, “I have so, so much more to tell you… so promise you’ll be here next week…” he said softly. Craig nodded, “of course!” he said excitedly, then glanced around quickly before leaning and pressing a quick, soft kiss to Tweek’s chapped lips. It was barely more than a peck, but Tweek savored every bit of it. When Craig pulled back, he lingered for a moment before standing, “open my gift last!” he said, then waved and reluctantly left.

Tweek watched, smiling happily as he looked at the bag. He sighed, standing to go find Kyle. He was sitting with Stan, his head on his shoulder and hands clasped together. Tweek was going to pass by, not wanting to interrupt but Kyle saw him, grinning and sitting up, “Tweek! Dude, come here!” he called.

Tweek glanced over, a bit nervous to see Stan after so long, but Kyle wanted him over, so he went over, sitting on a chair across from them. Stan smiled brightly to him, “like, _the_ Tweek? Dude, it’s been so long!” he said, sitting up a bit more so that he could talk easier.

Tweek nodded a little, “Y-Yeah… h-hey.” He stuttered, waving a bit. Kyle leaned forward, looking into the bag, “Ooooh, so I see Craig did come!” he said, Tweek blushing. “Y-Yeah, everyone did… even Ruby…” he smiled a little. Kyle hummed, feeling a bit triumphant as he leaned back, “told ya they would! Don’t open those presents without me! I have to know what you got!” he said. Tweek nodded, standing, “I’ll see you in my room later, then…” he said, smiling and waving to Stan, “it was cool to see you again…” he said before turning to leave.

Stan watched him leave, then turned to Kyle, “oooh, I see, now you guys are meeting up with each other? How long before I’m replaced…” he sighed, feigning sadness. Kyle laughed, punching his shoulder playfully, “shut up, Stan! You’re the only one for me… you know that…” he smiled, kissing his cheek gently. Stan blushed a little, humming, “Fine… I’ll let it slide, then… only because I love seeing you so smiley.” He said, pinching the ginger’s nose playfully.

Kyle could never be happier – he hoped faintly that one day Tweek could feel like this.

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

Tweek had taken a nap while he waited for Kyle, waking up when he shook him gently. “Tweeeeeeek, wake up! I’m too nosy to wait and I’ll open them if you don’t!” Kyle laughed. Tweek sat up, rubbing his eyes with a sleepy smile, “alright, alright…” he said, sitting up on the bed so Kyle could sit with him.

Kyle plopped down, smiling, “I told you he’d come! I know everything!” he said. Tweek chuckled, shaking his head, then looked at him, “why doesn’t your mom and everyone come?” he asked.

Kyle rolled his eyes, “I tell her to stay home. She’s a crier. It’s so awkward… if I need her, I call her!” he said, nodding. Tweek nodded, then smiled, “Stan looks good… how is he doing?” he asked.

Kyle thought, “he does really well. He has anti-depressants and still has that drinking problem, but other than that, he’s doing really well! He got into a good college that’s only like, an hour away, and he was scared I’d get upset or something, but he didn’t know I got accepted to the college that’s literally walking distance from his!” he laughed, “so that was funny!”

While he listened, Tweek got out the gifts that were various sizes and the clothes they had brought, setting them down. He smiled, “I’m really glad you guys will stay together, then… you both seem so happy together.” He said, looking at the clothes. They were new, and he felt warmth in his chest. They were so loving to him, it almost wasn’t fair.

”Alright, presents!” Kyle said excitedly, looking at them. Tweek set Craig’s aside for last like he had requested, deciding to start with Ruby’s, then work through Craig’s – no, now _his_ mom and dad’s, then Craig’s.

Ruby’s was a little glass figure of a brown deer, a little note that said that the figurine had reminded her of Tweek – jumpy. Thomas had given him a pair of suspenders, so that he could ‘dress like his old man’. It made both Kyle and Tweek laugh, but Tweek loved the idea of wearing suspenders. Laura had bought him a new cell phone, a small note telling him that she had already made sure it was allowed and that he was on their family plan.

”Wow, dude! A new phone and everything! You really are part of their family, now!” Kyle said happily. Tweek smiled and nodded, then picked up Craig’s gift. He felt a bit nervous, playing with the wrapping of the small gift. He finally opened it, then bit his lip and opened the velvet box, gasping softly.

Inside was a golden necklace with a heart locket. He gently took the necklace out of the box, running his thumb over the inscription of _”T & C”_ on the front in fancy font, then gently opened the locket. Inside was a picture that Tweek had completely forgotten about. It was one of their first dates, Tweek laughing as Craig took a selfie with him, coffee in their hands. He looked at the envelope that was on the bottom of the bag, Craig’s name on front. Inside was a folded up letter, pictures falling into his lap as he read the note.

_Tweek,_

_I know you’re not doing amazing right now, but I wanted to let you know I love you so, so, so much. I know you, though, and know that you may doubt me right now. I never stopped thinking about you, even when I probably should have. I wanted to show you how much you meant to me… This is every picture I have of us together. I kept every single one, and I made sure to keep them safe so that I’d never lose them. Don’t worry, I still have all of mine – these are copies for you. I love you so much. Do your best, okay? Take all the time you need – we’re not going anywhere!_

_Love, Craig_

Tweek don’t know what moment he started crying, but he was nearly sobbing by the time he picked up the photos to look. There were some pictures of them laughing, one from the time they went to the amusement park, one of the two kissing that Tweek swore he made Craig delete…. And his favorite one. It was a little blurry, but Tweek always said it gave it character – it was the date they had at the aquarium and Tweek had been so nervous, but Craig assured him that the fish couldn’t get him and he finally agreed to go. It had been one of the best days of Tweek’s life – it was like a different world. The picture was of Tweek and Craig pressed against the glass, a stingray between the two of them, its face against the glass. Tweek was laughing and Craig was making a funny face.

Kyle smiled at Tweek, gently rubbing his back. He knew these tears were good tears, needed tears. He didn’t say a word as he took the locket, moving and putting it on Tweek. “There, now you’ll always have Craig with you!” he said afterwards, giving the blonde a side-hug.

Tweek nodded, smiling and wiping his eyes. He couldn’t wait to see Craig again, couldn’t wait to hug him, kiss him, and definitely go on more dates with him.

He was willing to do anything to get to that point, even if it meant being uncomfortable for a while. He would do anything for Craig.

He loved him so, so, so much.


End file.
